Felicity's Apology
by changingdestiny40
Summary: Felicity finally woman's up and gives Iris a long overdue apology for interrupting her and Barry's wedding.


**Hi everyone, how are you ? It's definitely been a very long time since I've posted anything here. As we know, Felicity and Olicity were better written in season 6 while Felicity was highly tolerable, well behaved, selfless, and angelic. She's been a little annoying this season but is back to being tolerable and mostly changed for the most part in the back half while Olicity's still written well and kept at a minimum. **

**However, while she was restrained and angelic last season, she did have a few bad moments, which were still a few thankfully but bad nonetheless. One of them was the infamous moment when she highjacked WestAllen's wedding to launch her own, which others have pointed out was wrong while also helping me realize that. I personally wouldn't call it a grevious act but it was innappropriate. **

**Therefore, the idea to do what no one else here has done and have Felicity apologize to Iris flew into my mind today and I'm going to do exactly that. Felicity might've changed now and is a better person, at least until the future, but she still needs to apologize.**

**I hope everyone enjoys this one shot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Arrow", "The Flash", or its characters. They belong to their showrunners, DC, and the CW.**

"Hi Felicity, how's it going ?", Iris asked the other woman as she entered her house, the former wondering what she did to receive this unexpected visit. "Is everyone alright back home ?"

"Yes Iris, everyone's alright thank you and Oliver, along with the rest say hi", Felicity answered her friend. "The reason I'm here is to speak with you about a matter that's been weighing on my mind for quite some time", she finished with a nervous look on her face and a tight smile.

Iris was intrigued, and especially puzzled by Felicity's strange expression, but she nodded and after offering her some juice, she led her to the sofa and invited the other woman to sit down, which she did. She then gestured for Felicity to continue. Felicity took a deep breath, fiddling with her drink, and then began.

"Listen Iris, you've been a great friend to me and especially after Oliver was arrested and throughout his incarceration. However, I hadn't done anything to deserve your kindness and therefore wanted to apologize, something I should've done long ago."

Iris's eyebrows raised, not expecting this turn of events, but beginning to have a sneaking suspicion as to what this was all about. She then gently placed her hand on her friend's shoulder, encouraging her to continue. Felicity gave her a gentle smile in return, and did just that.

"What I wanted to apologize for is for interrupting you and Barry's wedding in order to marry Oliver. What I did was very wrong, out of line, and I had no right to do that. I was just so overwhelmed by the love and devotion you and Barry were sharing that I wanted to be a part of it. It however doesn't excuse my behavior".

Felicity then turned towards Iris and gently took a hold of her hands.

"Having said that, I'm very sorry Iris for interrupting you and Barry's wedding and for forcing you to have to share what was supposed to be your special day with Oliver and myself. I'm also sorry for my selfishness at that moment and for placing my personal desires above your full happiness. It was a very crappy thing for me to do and I ask that you please forgive me. Oh, and I'm also sorry that it took so long for me to recognize my wrongdoing and apologize to you before now."

To say Iris was extremely surprised by this turn of events was an understatement. She had never expected for something like this to happen and for Felicity to come all the way here for that. Truth be told, she was mildly upset in regards to Felicity's actions that day but had dismissed it out of the kindness of her heart, but couldn't help but be a little irritated whenever she thought of that moment. For Felicity to finally apologize to her really meant something to her. Iris took a moment to compose herself, and then turned to the other woman.

"I can't say I wasn't pieved by what you did and nor can I disagree with anything you've said. However, I'd like to thank you for coming all this way and for apologizing to me. That was very mature of you and I thank you from the bottom of my heart. And yes, I completely accept your apology and you're a real friend." Iris then took on a mildly stern tone and added, "However, if you ever pull another stunt like that again, then you won't be invited to anymore of mine and Barry's special events. Am I clear ?"

Felicity was quick to fully agree to that and promised with full sincerity that she would never do something like that ever again. Satisfied, Iris stretched out her arms and pulled Felicity into warm hug, the two women embracing and rocking back and forth while Felicity continued to mutter apologies and Iris continually reassuring her that she was forgiven and that it was water under the bridge.

The two women then went out for a bite to eat at Big Belly Burger together while also dipping their fries in their chocolate, something they learned from their good friend Laurel Lance months before her tragic murder, having fun until Felicity had to return to Star City. Everything was now square between the women and Felicity kept her promise and never pulled another stunt like what she apologized for ever again.

**The End**

**A/N I hope everyone enjoyed this one shot. I personally ship WestAllen even though Iris has admittedly done some things that were wrong in her life, though she wasn't as bad as Felicity used to behave in my opinion. Also, whether or not we love, tolerate, or hate WestAllen and for our own different reasons, we can all agree that what Felicity did was wrong and needed to be called out.**

**I however felt like doing something different from what others have done in regards to calling her out or giving her consequences, instead providing her with the chance of repentance.**

**This one shot has also been posted on the Fanfiction page for "The Flash".**

**Have a wonderful day or night.**


End file.
